


only time will tell

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Terminal Illnesses, i already spoiled enough in the tags im sorry for the lame summary, i had to add them i couldnt help it, ongniel if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fate likes playing games with Jihoon.





	only time will tell

**Author's Note:**

> im taking a break from the fic im /supposed/ to finish today yikes  
> ive been wanting to write 2park for a while now, enjoy! ♡

If fate was a person, it would be that one who always run away from their debts and you swear to god you want to punch them all the time. Jihoon thinks so too. In fact, Jihoon made that up because lately (about four lives past) fate has been playing games with him. And not just any games; it's a game called look for your soulmate but never get the chance to be with them then you die alone. Honestly, Jihoon is getting real tired of it.

To explain it briefly, without any grumbling that Jihoon might do if he talk too much, he keeps missing the chance to get together with his soulmate.

 

**i.**

It's Jihoon's second life and he's still adjusting to the new surroundings. His parents thought moving to the city would be a good practice for Jihoon to be out there in the real world. They enrolled him to a not so cheap school. Jihoon has to admit, his family this time is kinda wealthy.

So here he is being the awkward seventeen year old that he is. His parents manage to switch him schools just as he was about to graduate. Which is hard these days since bullying is a thing. God, how immature of the society.

 

"Watch out!" Jihoon hears someone shout behind him. If he knew better, he'd duck or go to the side where the lockers are but Jihoon isn't any of that. The next thing he knew something hard hits his shoulders. It hurts, and Jihoon had to fall on his knees and curl in the middle of the hallway because that's how much pain he's feeling right now.

"God, are you alright? I am really sorry." A hand touches the shoulder when the ball was hit and Jihoon winces in pain. "Sorry..." the person, he assumes is a guy considering that deep raspy manly voice, apologizes once again after retracting his hand.

"S'fine." Jihoon groans in pain, looking over to the person who made him this way.

And he shouldn't have.

It's Park Woojin. Again.

  
The bell rings signalling the start of first period. Guess Jihoon has to miss his first class for the new school year to go to the infirmary.

 

The next few weeks are heaven and hell at the same time. Woojin, being a nice friendly kid, entertains Jihoon every now and then. They have three classes together, fortunately. Woojin would sit beside Jihoon during English because Jihoon knows much than he does.

  
That time when Woojin accidentally hit Jihoon with a soft ball became just a rusty joke and a good memory. Soon enough Woojin's circle of friends became Jihoon's circle of friends as well.

And soon enough Jihoon finds Woojin kissing a girl from below their year. _Great_.

Jihoon didn't bother asking for the girl's name once Woojin introduced her to their group of friends. Seeing Woojin happy then again with another being is honestly heartbreaking.

Jihoon wishes being gay was accepted during this time so at least he could've confessed to Woojin before everything's over then, he thinks, Woojin might have a change of heart.

 

 

 

**ii.**

The next time he meets Woojin is when he's staying at the hospital. Woojin is one of the nurse assigned to him. What's unfortunate this time is, there is a sixty percent chance Jihoon's going to die. He's not surprised. His family had told him it was a disease he had since birth and it a miracle he stayed alive for nineteen years.

  
"Hungry?" Woojin enters his assigned room holding a tray of tasteless poridge, smiling at him.

"If that's what you're feeding me the no, I'm not hungry." Jihoon jokes, but he really doesn't want any of that food to enter his mouth. Woojin clicks his tongue before putting the tray on the side and helping Jihoon sit upright on his bed so he could eat properly.

  
If it wasn't for Jihoon's illness, he could've sworn he and Woojin would be together. Knowing how the other looks at him with fondness and it's not just because he has to since he's a nurse and he takes care of Jihoon. No. Jihoon sees more that than and he was proved correctly when one day Woojin comes to his room with normal, casual clothes.

  
"Hi," Woojin whispers as if it's wrong to visit him at the hours. It's only two in the afternoon.

"What are you doing here? I thought it's your day off today." Jihoon whines, too weak to actually do so but it's still a whine.

"I was thinking of spending it with you. Is that so bad?"

"No, not it's not."

  
They talk for a while. Woojin doing most of the talking since Jihoon can barely lift himself up. The nurse doesn't want to look sad but his eyes deceived him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Jihoon assures when he looks over to Woojin who is looking at him worriedly.

"When you get better, promise me we'll be together." It was too sudden that Jihoon barely registered what Woojin said. But he looks back at the other boy and smiles, "I promise. And promise me, I'll be the only one."

Woojin's crying by the time Jihoon completes the whole statement. He was having a hard time talking as well. He's having a hard time moving his muscles and he knows it's a sign but he still believes. "You're the only one." Woojin cries, placing his head on the side of Jihoon's bed. Jihoon pats Woojin's hair softly.

  
The days after that was heartshattering, both for Woojin and Jihoon's family. "I guess he couldn't take it anymore. The pain..." Jihoon's brother told Woojin, who's biting his lip forcing himself not to weep right then.

 

**iii.**

  
It's the time of smartphones and twisted economy. Jihoon wishes he could pass this era but again, fate is a little shit. He likes playing games with Jihoon.

Now, Jihoon is perfectly fine. He isn't sick and being gay is accepted by probably seventy percent of the population, kinda. He guesses it's not so bad to live a decent life.

  
He doesn't live in a mansion just like he did back in the 50's. And he doesn't have a stable family back in the late 80's but he guesses even without a father is fine. He misses him though. Jihoon waves it off by scoffing and saying his father is alright with his new family.

"Are you ready?" His mother chants happily giving him his necktie.

"Nervous but ready." Jihoon whispers in front of the mirror, tugging the navy blue necktie lightly. He could see his mother leaning on the bedroom door, looking at him proudly. "You can do it. You're Park Jihoon." She smiles, Jihoon does the same.

 

The company is big, of course it is. It's very obvious by how successful the business is, and what's surprising is Jihoon getting an internship in said company.

Jihoon inhales and exhales one more time before opening the doors, which is automated (he forgot about that) and now it looked like he was about to fall over seeing some people looking at him funny. He straightens himself and proceeds to the information desk.

  
First day wasn't so bad, except for the fact that they (Finance Director, Hwang Minhyun) assigned him to be Ong Seongwoo's assistant. Jihoon thought it would be a nice experience since Minhyun said Seongwoo is one of the best in their department. He is but, well, he's bossy. Jihoon went to four floors for the first one hour just because Ong Seongwoo had to give out documents to every department there is. Since he has an assistant now, might as well use that advantage. So he did and now Jihoon can't feel his legs, or hands, or his whole body.

  
The next few days went like that, complaining to his co-intern Doyeon who's having the time of her life being Lee Dongmin's assistant. It's said that the young Marketing Manager is an angel and he's the nicest human in the building. Which proved to be true when all Doyeon shares were, "he treated the whole department to bbq during my first week" and "he gave me a two hour break because he told me counting the supplies must've tire me".

Jihoon guesses being Seongwoo's assistant is that _something wrong_ in this life.

  
As he drifts off, Jihoon remembers that it's been almost a year since he turned twenty and he hasn't meet Woojin. Is he even in this lifetime?

 

Like any other day, Seongwoo would gesture him to come to his office and he'll come back out with loads of papers in his hand. Today is not an exception, or maybe today is even worse. It's past noon and he hasn't eaten anything.

"Sir, you can't do that." Jihoon hears a guard say to someone. He pays no mind and waits for the elevator to open. _4th floor,_ he says to himself.

  
Once he got back on his floor, papers still at hand but only a few this time. Daniel, from the Sales Department asks Jihoon to send those to Seongwoo saying it's urgent. There's probably a love letter there somewhere. Jihoon couldn't care less though.

"Sir, please you might hit someone with—"

  
The next thing Jihoon sees are black and with white and yellow dots. His head is spinning, he's dizzy. What happened?

"God, what is wrong with people these days. Don't they know workplace and playgrounds are different." Jihoon rubs the top of his head and sees the files scattered in front of him. He doesn't notice the figure standing in front of him. And yes, Jihoon does find a love letter piled within those documents.

"I can get you fired." Was the only thing Jihoon heard for the person who bumped him. The audacity of this—

 _Oh_ , maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"My father's the owner of your workplace, just so you know." Woojin crosses his arms and raise a brow as he looks at Jihoon. Woojin? The president's son?... Park Woojin?

Of course, it's not Park & Kim Co. for nothing, Jihoon slaps himself internally.

"S-Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-" he pauses and looks at the guard who is watching their interaction with careful eyes. He can see Seongwoo and other staffs behind them. Jihoon finds Seongwoo's glance and sees the older looking at him apologetically, for once.

 

  
It does not end there though. Woojin made it sure that when he sees Jihoon (even when he doesn't), he has to make his life a living mess. If it wasn't messed up enough.

  
"Jihoon," Seongwoo calls him from the other side of his cubicle. "Meet me in my office." He utters before closing the door. Jihoon sighs, another day at work.

As he stands up and strides over to Seongwoo's office, he didn't noticed a certain boy (with a fucking staketboard) gliding on his way. He later feels it when he lies there flat on the carpeted office floor with Park Woojin hovering over him. He glares at the boy at fault but said boy just looks smugly at him.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Park?" Jihoon tried to sound polite even with gritted teeth.

"Just skating around, you?" Woojin laughs, his snaggletooth peeking. It's still there, Jihoon screams in his mind. He tries not to get distracted.

"Doing my job." Jihoon answers, and Woojin smiles again getting up from above Jihoon and continuing his adventures. While Seongwoo might've seen the commotion from his glass wall, he did scold Jihoon for walking in late.

 

He's been Seongwoo's assistant for three months now and he's getting used to his boss, bossing him around. But what he's not used to is this kind of Woojin.

He's being a little shit, really.

From doodling a whole bunch of pokemon characters on important documents Jihoon had to present to putting chili on Jihoon's morning coffee when he was not looking. He's had enough of Woojin's attitude so he decided to face him one time when he's checking for the newly delivered supplies Seongwoo asked him to check because he has other things to do.

He check the first box, they exactly have twenty packs of bond papers, all short. He's checking the second box now and as he opens them, he felt a tap on his shoulders.

"Mind if I help?" In his four lives and also his three months of working in this place he knows very well who's the owner of that voice.

"No, thank you." Jihoon mumbles taking the bundles of papers out of the box. How did Woojin found him? He's in the basement and he's not close enough to anyone to tell them that he'll be out in the basement.

"Oh come on—"

"Woojin ssi, please. I'm trying to work here. If you want to make my life miserable, don't. It's already a mess. If you'd like, fire me if you want." Jihoon sighs, letting out all of his anger is tiring. He goes back to taking the papers out when Woojin harshly pushed him on one of the shelves, caging him with both of his arms on Jihoon's side. Jihoon glares at Woojin, anger still visible with every second passing.

 

  
"I thought we had a deal." Woojin pouts, tightly gripping on the shelf so Jihoon won't be able to get out. Jihoon could not even if he tried, Woojin's body is too close and his face, he can probably feel his breath tickling his cheeks.

"What deal?" Jihoon narrowed his eyes, he couldn't remember anything. Did he and Woojin even had any proper interaction besides Woojin playing pranks on him? There was probably none, Woojin is probably trolling again.

"September 8,1985. You promised me, when you get better we'll be together..." Woojin's eyes soften, his other hand caressing Jihoon's cheek. "You look perfect...perfectly fine now."

"Y-You remembered?!" Jihoon quietly screamed before staring at Woojin's eyes and then his lips.

"I've been looking for you. Hell, I was happy I stumbled over your resumé when I was in my dad's office." Woojin comes closer, if it was even possible.

"Woojin," Jihoon breathes right before Woojin kisses his lips, soft and slow. It never happened before, not once in his previous lives Woojin reciprocated his feelings. Maybe because the last time they didn't have a choice but to let each other go when they completely don't want to.

"You're my only one. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." Woojin whispers when he pulls away a little but kisses Jihoon again, and again, and again. Jihoon might not want this day to end.

  
After Jihoon (with a much needed help from Woojin) was done counting each newly delievered supplies they went back to the office. Not before Woojin stops the elevator and makes out with Jihoon once again. He doesn't even care if the people watching the security cameras sees them. Woojin has been kissing him for the past five hours after they told each other about their past. Jihoon can get used to this.

  
"How about dinner tonight?" Woojin whispers into Jihoon's ears, his hand gripping tightly on Jihoon's waist. "My dad gave my his penthouse as an early birthday gift."

"Sure, why not." Jihoon looks at Woojin and smiles fondly.

"Great, I'll see you outside tonight after your shift ends." Woojin replies and peck Jihoon's lips before letting him go to go back to wherever he's staying.

Jihoon smiles at Woojin's figure until it disappeared. He never asked Woojin why he thought of making Jihoon's life miserable before actually confessing the truth. Jihoon thinks it's kinda funny and kinda cliche for Woojin to do such thing. But at least they can live happily now, together.

 

  
If fate was a person, it'd be the kind of people who you thought forgot your birthday but later in the evening when you come home after a wholesome day, you open the lights and there they are shouting 'surprise!'. Jihoon think so too. In fact, Jihoon made that up because fate likes surprising him. A lot. Because after a few tiring lives, he and Woojin managed to find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> 


End file.
